Don't know what you have until it's Gone
by SmileyAuslly
Summary: "I never knew what I had until it was gone." Gone. It's echoed in her head. That's what they all say. The sad part is that it's true. ONE SHOT


OMG! This is a kinda personal story but I decided to make it an Austin and Ally story. Thanks for reading and please review and I do not own Austin and Ally. :) Enjoy!

"Gramma Moon!" Sweet little 5 year old Melody Harmony Moon said.

"What's up Mel?" Mimi Moon said to her grandchild.

"School starts tomowwow! Can Mommy and Dada come?" Melody asks.

Mimi sigh, "I don't know but if they can't ill take you, okay?"

Melody smiles, "Okay grama"

At Ally and Austin Moons House

"Mommy! Daddy!" Melody yells, walking into Austin and Allys practice room in there house.

"Mel! We're busy!" Exclaims Ally.

"But-but-" melody was cut off my her mum.

"Melody Harmony! We are busy! Just wait!" Ally snaps.

Melody sighs, "Okay mommy."

"Good."

Melody goes into her room which had pictures of her and her grandma Mimi. Penny had moved to Orlando.

Her room was blue, a light blue but not so light or dark. Her bed was a double. She flopped on it sighing.

At 6:32 Melody went down to see if dinner was ready. When she got down she saw Her parents kissing. She sighed and made a bowl of cereal not that hungry but still ate.

At 8:00pm she decided to go to bed. She put her alarm for 7:30 since school started at 8:20 and Mimi was taking her. After think she finally fell into a deep sleep.

At 7:30 her alarm was buzzin and she turned it off. She put on her white tutu will splatter painted coloured leggings and a white and black striped shirt.

She brushed her long dirty blonde hair and looked at her brown eyes. She put on her black converse (I don't own) and got her plain black backpack.

"Mommy, daddy?" She whispered in her parents room.

"What Melody!" Her dad snapped.

"I just wanted to say goodbye before I got to school." She stutters.

"School? Why didn't you tell us?! I have to call grandma fro this!" He mumble.

"Daddy, I told her yesterday she's dropping me off."

"That's good..." Austin drift off to sleep again.

Melody sighs and eats a granola bar and walks to Gramma Mimi's house.

"Gramma!" Melody says while knocking.

"Coming!"

"Hi gramma mommy and daddy won't come."

"Okay let's go in a bit."

Melodys first day of school was amazing. Now lets pray that the official last day will be as good.

12th grade graduation day.

Melody and her boyfriend Connor, are graduating high school together. Since it's the last day her parents reluctantly came. Her grandma Mimi was very excited to see her baby graduate.

The graduation was amazing. The colours of Marino hight, yellow and blue, lit up the room. Yellow cake with blue frosting, yellow and blue balloons and yellow graduation robes(or whatever they're called)

Mimi was so proud, and Melody was so glad Mimi was they're she helped with boy problems, puberty problem, and most importantly; life problems.

As the graduation finished Mimi went home and Melody went with her parents, her birthday was last week so she was officially 18. And adult. Someone who her parents could be proud of if they tried. But they wouldn't until they knew her and Kaleb were moving to LA in the summer.

While Mimi was making dinner for herself she suddenly collapsed on the floors. She called the hospital and an ambulance took her away.

Mimi, well, she died of Cancer she never knew she even had. Of course Melody was very upset and Connor comforted her through all the sadness. They're only one thing Melody regretted...

Taking Mimi for granted.

But after a couple weeks Melody was fine. Still a little sad but fine.

Three weeks later, Melody told her parents she was moving.

"Mom, Dad, me and Connor are moving to LA."

"WHAT? No way! You can't just go!" Her parents begged.

"No. You don't know how much I've wanted to leave."

"What? Why? We have you everything you wanted!"

"Mom! Dad! I didn't want gifts! I wanted to spend time with you! I wanted you to pay attention to me! Go to my first day of school! Go to my science fair! See me sing in the talent show! See me actually grow up! But, you guys were so busy, you forgot about me! One time you even called me Mellissa! How could you do that?! Forget your OWN daughters name! Well I won't have my kids have the life I had. And yes, I am pregnant I tried to tell you but you never listened an I won't let me child near you! Mimi was always there for me! You weren't! She was my grandma! You guys were my parents! Yes, I understand you had me at a young age! I'm having my child at 18 or 19! You had me at 21. I'm surprised I haven't died yet when I was a child! I was a child I couldn't even cook! I had cereal for all my meals and you guys were just sucking faces! Well guess what? I'm gone. You don't need to see your only child anymore because I won't be in Florida. Not even in the same state. Ill be in LA living my dream being an actor, artist, and singer! And most importantly, a mother, a parent. Something you guys could never be to me. What do you have to say? You're sorry?! Well you can't change the past now can you? No. Never the memories still run in my head! You missed everything important to me! Now, you don't know what you have until it's gone. And I am not coming back. You'll live with the guilt of this. And my child will never see your sorry faces again. I swear. See you later Austin. Ally." I walk out.

Epilogue...

Melody gave birth to twins. A boy and girl. With brown hair and brown eyes. She named the boy, Michael, and the girl, Mimi.

HEY DID YOU LIKE THIS ONE-SHOT I WROTE?! It's personal because my grandma was always with me when I was a kid and I still am one. Now she's leaving. :(. Breaks my heart. But I don't own Austin and Ally and have a good night/day/afternoon/morning! :)

Love,

Me!


End file.
